The present invention relates to improvements in electronic cash registers and, more specifically, to improvements in electronic cash registers of the type employed in restaurants and the like wherein the patron checks are divided and categorized by particular waiters and tables.
In a commercial establishment such as a restaurant and/or bar, there are usually a large number of waiters or operators of the cash register. Additionally, it is desirable to maintain a separate total or identification of a check by waiter and also by the particular table or patron being served.
Maintaining totals by each waiter provides a quick and accurate way of determining the exact amount of receipts which that particular waiter would be accountable for. Additionally, maintaining separate totals for each table and/or patron while the patron is in the establishment also provides a means to accurately and quickly print out the patrons check at the time the bill is closed.
There currently exists cash registers which have the capability of maintaining separate waiter totals and table totals. However, in these registers the waiter identification is made by the waiter entering his assigned number upon the keyboard. The table identification is likewise entered into the register by means of the standard numeric keyboard of the cash register.
A system of this nature is very susceptible to an error in the entry of the waiter number. Additionally, a dishonest waiter can very easily enter the number of another waiter into the register and collect the receipts and retain them himself thus breaching the entire security of the system.
Electronic cash registers of the foregoing type also are susceptible to error in entry of the table number on the standard keyboard. Once the table number is entered, there is no physical representation of the table number which remains to confirm to the operator that the right table number has been entered.